One shots
by Tempsqa
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. I want to write random one shots for my Wicked timeline but I don't want to make a new story each time. You probably need to read my other stories to understand these though... Oslena, Fressa, Fiyeraba, Gloq, Elthy, Relena and lots of tiny humans! :D
1. I missed you

**This is a ridiculously short one shot, mainly because it's just one scene and also 'cause I thought it was effective :) So, this one shot is a conversation between Oscar and Melena in 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' while they're alone, cuddling on the couch, I'll be doing these until I get a new fic idea (and probably still during it if I have time) any prompts would be lovely :)**

**StephWickedGirl: Aw, I'm sorry I made you cry.. twice :o I'm glad you like my stories :D **

**Elphaba'sGirl: You and I both! My stories are like my escape from everyday life. I think that's why I'm so apprehensive on starting a new timeline**

**Broadwaygirl21: I'm making everyone cry D: and kind of, I'm trying to think of a new fic to write, but until then I'll stick to one shots :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yay :3 yeah, I kind of wanted to show that although funerals are sad, it can bring people together.. I know that for a fact. But also 'cause the triplet's relationships are adorable ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: Bye? :o**

"What are you thinking?" Melena asked, her head in Oscar's lap

"I- I'm just so glad you're back" Oscar replied, looking down at her with watery eyes "when I woke up and y- you were... cold" he paused for a second, swallowing the sob that threatened to rise "I never got to say goodbye" he finished in a shaky whisper

Melena sat up and pulled him into an embrace "I'm so so sorry!" she replied, pulling him tighter "Please forgive me"

"It's not your fault!" Oscar sniffed, tears now escaping from his eyes "Elphaba- she still thinks she's to blame"

Melena looked at her feet sadly "I know" she whispered

"Mel, maybe we should te-" Oscar began

"No" Melena replied, cutting him off "I- I don't want her to remember, Oscar" there was a slight pause as she gathered her wits "the last thing I heard before I died was her screaming" tears poured from Melena's eyes "I don't want her to know, Oscar. I don't wan-" she began to weep, falling into an embrace with Oscar

Oscar stroked her wavy chestnut hair "It's okay Mel, we don't have to tell her"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Hi

**Another quite short one :o. This one shot is what happens when Melena and Larena meet for the first time in their room at Shiz :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, it would be pretty hard to go through that**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Well, hi there stranger :) you can see why they don't want to though, right?**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thanks sweet :3 lol, you're review was quite contradicting :P you were like ':'(' but then 'I liked that' haha**

**Broadwaygirl21: Don't feel ashamed! :o people cry over books, so why should fan fiction be different? It's a compliment that you find my writing good enough to cry about :3**

Melena walked up to her room and opened the door, a blonde girl peered at her momentarily before returning to her book

"Hi" Melena smiled "you must be my new roommate"

the girls eyes moved to Melena suspiciously "why are you talking to me?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry" Melena said covering her mouth, her eyes full of genuine concern "w- was I not supposed to?"

the girl raised an eyebrow "It's okay, I won't bite" she chuckled "It's just, you look like the popular type. And popular people don't talk to geeks"

Melena let out a small sigh "I don't really give a damn about that who's popular and who's not jazz" she explained "if somebody is nice to me, I'm nice to them. Simple as!"

The girl smiled widely "In that case, let's start again!" she stretched her hand out "I'm Larena, nice to meet you!"

Melena smiled and shook Larena's hand "I'm Melena. But you can call me Mel"

"So... Mel" Larena smiled "what brings you to Shiz?"

Melena set her bag down on her bed then plonked down beside it "My father made me, to be honest" she sighed "how about you?"

"Close to home" Larena replied with a small smile "just an added bonus that the guy I like goes here too though" she giggled

"A crush?" Melena asked, a wicked smile creeping onto her face "tell me more!"

Larena looked into Melena's eyes, almost as if she was seeing whether or not she could trust her "Okay, but tell no one!" she beamed "his name is Highmuster Upland"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. What's happening?

**This is longer than the other one shots, I think :) it's about what happened in Oz when Elphaba drank the green elixir and changed her timeline**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: My theory is; they got along so well that they raised their kids to be like each other?I don't know, to be honest, though :o**

Glinda wiped her eyes and steadied her breath. Glinda the good couldn't be known to have been crying, especially when she was so... happy. She looked into the mirror "You can do this" she reassured herself "you've done it before and you can do it again".

Nothing had been the same after Elphaba and Fiyero had left, but she knew why they had to go. Everybody in Oz thought they were dead, but not Glinda. She still remembered the night she had seen them leave, sitting up in her room in tears, staring out the window. She saw two figures walking through the gates hand in hand, one looked like the scarecrow and the other seemed to have a green tint... was that? no, it couldn't be. Unless... Glinda's hand flung to her mouth; Fiyero was the Scarecrow? so he wasn't dead after all. She walked to the balcony outside her room "Goodbye" she whispered "I'll miss you".

That much had been true. Glinda had cried so much the next day that she had to cancel her whole days plans. Although she no longer felt the same about Elphaba, she still loved her, she was her best friend for Oz sake!

"The crowd is ready for you, your goodness" a guard spoke, walking into her room

"Thank you Avaric" Glinda smiled "I- I'll be out soon"

Avaric nodded and left. Glinda stared back into the mirror, plastering on a fake smile"You are Glinda the good" she said to herself "Elphie would want you to do this"

...

Glinda sat in her room, it had been a long day. She lay her hand on her stomach, something didn't feel ri- she let out a scream and fell to her side on her bed, the pain, it was excruciating! what was- Glinda looked above her and saw a green cloud swirling above her "Elphie?" she whispered. She let out a scream, the pain was getting worse "Elphie! Help me please!" Glinda sobbed, looking pleadingly around the room "Elphaba!" she shouted before letting out a final scream.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Gaylette

**Yay, a decent length one shot :) anywho, this is about what happens between Melena finding out about what Lee did to Rikla and Oscar telling her off for what she does :)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Thanks :3 lol, flying ferrets? but I can't update if I'm being attacked by ferrets :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: *wipes away drool* Damn! my Boq was Edward Grey lol, this guy is just- ugh, I want him! so since I get him shirtless if I write one, I shall ;) and thank you :3 I feel special ^.^**

**Broadwaygirl21: Aw stahp! :3 hehe and yeah :) **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Lol, I've always made it like that, but everybody only seems to be noticing now :o**

Melena stormed out of the 'Teenagers den'. She knew nobody would stop her, not that they could. She reached her grandfathers work room and etched open the door; nobody in sight, thank Oz! she ran to his desk and pulled open the draw, rummaging inside for the book she was looking for. There it was! she smiled wickedly as she hauled the book out and placed it on the table. Let's see, Melena had found out during her years at her previous school that Lee's last name was Urgrow. Her fingers ran along the pages, her eyes searching the page frantically. There it was! 32 Emerald lane, huh? that wasn't far from here. She closed the book and propped it back in the draw. She walked out the door swinging the bat she had been bought when she was interested in baseball. _Someone's gonna get it_ she thought, smiling maliciously.

...

_Knock knock knock_

Melena heard footsteps nearing the door, her bat was resting on her shoulder. The door opened and Melena found herself face to face with a forty-something year old woman. The bat flew behind Melena's back "Hello" she smiled with fake enthusiasm "Is Lee home?"

Lee's mother eyed Melena up and down suspiciously "Gaylette!" she called up the stairs "there's a girl here to see you!"

Gaylette? Melena tried hard to hold in her laughter. With a name like Gaylette, no wonder he was a bully! Gaylette was obviously expecting someone, however, as Melena heard an avalanche of footsteps fly down the staircase. He got to the door and stopped dead in his tracks "Melena?" he asked with wide eyes, obviously terrified "w-what are you doing here?"

Melena, who still had her hands behind her back, put on the cheesiest fake smile "I was wondering if we could talk" she spoke in the sweetest voice she could "outside" she added after a small pause

Gaylette looked like he was about to soil himself. But seeing no way out of this 'conversation' he stepped outside, closing the door behind him "Y- yeah, okay"

"So" Melena began, her hands still placed behind her back "I hear you've been bullying Rikla"

Gaylette attempted to swallow his nerves "I- uh- I" he began, his voice shaking "I didn't give him the black eye, I swear!"

Melena faked looking shocked "I never said he had a black eye" she said in her sugary sweet voice, smirking.

Gaylette's eyes grew even wider "Oh Oz" was all he could say

Melena swung the bat in front of her and lay the cool metal on her hand "Have you ever heard the term 'what goes around comes around'?" she asked

Gaylette began to walk backwards, towards the house; tears in his eyes "Mummy!" he yelled, running through the door

Melena began to laugh, that is before she heard "Hello? yes, my son has just been threatened" from inside the house. Oz! she better get out of there. She'd be dead if any of her family found out.

She began to run, but was obviously not quick enough "Get on the ground!" one of Oz's guards shouted

"You don't understand" Melena began "I was just trying to prote-"

"On the ground!" Melena obeyed the guard and lay on the ground. This was going to be an interesting story to explain.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Doq

**This is quite short but hey :P this was requested by 'The Wizard Of Wicked' and is a Doq scene that could really fit anywhere in 'Now you wait just a Gloq tick'. I know they're half siblings and all, but they didn't know and it's not like they're actually together or anything :P**

**Bunny: Have you read my other stories?**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Do you mean the situation or...? :o thank you, it is much appreciated :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: :O Lucky! although, Steve Danielson did put his arm around my waist (My Fiyero :3) and I got to take a selfie with the Wizard (he wasn't hot, but it sounds cool to say :P) and yes, Gaylette :P That's always been the bullies name but I couldn't figure out a way for people to find out in the actual story :o**

Boq came up behind Dorothy and lay his hands over her eyes "Guess who!" he chuckled

once Dorothy got over her initial fright she began to blush "Hmmm, I wonder" she giggled "Channing Tatum?"

"Who?" Boq asked, not moving his hands

Dorothy grabbed Boq's hands and moved her head up to look at him, fully aware of his hands in hers and how close her lips suddenly were to his. She found herself lost in his eyes for a second before forcing herself to snap out of it. He was with Glinda after all. "It doesn't matter" Dorothy smiled

Boq moved his hands from Dorothy and sat cross legged, sideways on the couch so that he was facing Dorothy "So" he smiled "what were you up to?"

There was no use to lying to Boq, although she wasn't going to tell him the whole truth. "Thinking about the guy I like" Dorothy blushed, looking down at her lap

"Ooh, goss!" Boq replied, placing his head between his hands "what's his name?"

Dorothy panicked a little "Uh- I can't tell you" she stuttered

Boq looked disappointed "Well then, can you at least describe him?" he asked with a small smile that made Dorothy melt

"Okay" she replied, smiling nervously "he's about average height, older, an amazing smile and eyes that just melt your heart" Dorothy paused and looked up into Boq's eyes "we also have this history, but he- he was different then"

Boq's eyes stayed locked on Dorothy for a long time. She began to panic, thinking she had said something to give it away "It sounds like you really like this guy" he replied with a smile after what felt like forever "I'm happy for you, Do!"

Dorothy let out a soft giggle "Thanks, I don't think he feels the same about me though"

Boq stood, kissing Dorothy on her head on his way to past "He'd be crazy not to, love" he smiled "I never thought Glinda would like me, but look where we are now"

he turned and walked back out the door, Dorothy stared after him "Yeah, look where we are now."

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. It was an accident

**I don't even know if this is worth your time, but I felt like writing this, so... This one shot is about what happens between Zixi and his mother after he discovers that something's missing :P. This probably should have a higher rating since it uses some "bad" words, but I'm not gonna change the entire rating just for this one, one shot **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: "Hello and welcome to 'Ew'. My name's Sara. And if you're wondering, that's S-a-r-a with no 'h', because h's are ew!" lol, that's like mine and my best friends thing :D he's done one with Will Ferrel and Michelle Obama too :P and nice :P I don't blame you! and I'm glad you liked it ^.^**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, but we all have to face rejection,,, unfortunately :o **

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do mister!" Zixi's mother yelled as soon as he walked out of the doors to the surgery department

"Mum, I can explain!" Zixi began "It- it was an accident!"

"An accident?" she asked, pretty much fuming by this point "falling off a bike is an accident, Zixi! You don't fall into a vagina!" Zixi grunted angrily, his eyes moving to the floor "and don't even get me started on the example you're setting for your brother!"

"Gaylette's like five, mum!" he replied in an annoyed tone "he still thinks girls have cooties!"

"First of all;" she began "Gaylette is ten. Second of all; That doesn't change anything! If he see's what you did to that girl just because she rejected you, it'll teach him bad habits"

"Well, it won't be happening again" Zixi snapped

"A good thing too!" his mother replied with a small laugh "You know, I always liked the Wizard" she began "good man, good man"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. I'm here

**I wrote a second one shot for tonight because my first one was _really_ short :o this one is about what happened in Kansas when Oscar went after Melena shenanigan in 'Retreat'**

The shrill echoes of Dorothy's cries woke Emily from her sleep. She pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound, figuring that either Oscar or Melena would attend to the child soon. A minute went by, five minutes, ten minutes... something wasn't right. Emily pulled off her duvet, her feet hitting the cool floor below her bed. She made her way, quietly, into the couple's room "Hey, shhh" she said, walking to Dorothy's cot and lifting her into her arms. She looked over to the bed and noticed neither Oscar nor Melena were there "where's your mummy and daddy, hey?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice "it's not like them to leave their little angel unattended" her voice sounded calm, but she was anything but. She walked out of the room and began to check the other rooms in the house, calling out for Melena and Oscar, trying not to startle Dorothy at the same time. The last room she checked was the family room; still nothing. She sat on an arm chair, cradling Dorothy to her chest "Where's your parents, Do?" she asked, a little more worriedly this time. Dorothy made a small whimpering sound, sounding as scared as Emily felt "Yeah, I know sweety" she whispered "Don't worry, I'm here".

...

"Em?" Henry asked in a puzzled voice, shaking her lightly "Em, wake up!"

Emily's eyes cracked open, letting in the harsh early morning light "Mmmm?" she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed again

"Em, why are you asleep in the chair with Dorothy?" he asked, obviously concerned

Emily's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the child in her arms "I think something's happened to Oscar and Melena" she explained sadly

"Why do you think that?" Henry asked

"Because, Melena mentioned something before" she looked up at Henry "she- she asked if we could take after Dorothy if this happened"

Henry was momentarily speechless "You and I? looking after a ba-" his head moved to his face as he sat and attempted to gather his wits

"I understand it's a lot for us to take on Henry, but I don't want to let Melena down" Emily said, looking hopefully at him

"She does need parental figures" Henry agreed "just, one condition; she needs to know we're her aunt and uncle and not her parents"

Emily nodded, tears gathering in her eyes "Thank you Henry"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Pretty

**I'm sorry for the length, but I have two jumpers on and am still freezing (it's nearly winter here) so, my ecuse is my brain is frozen :P This one shot is from Boq (I think) when the triplets dye Brr pink ^.^ Tiny human cuteness, yay! I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow as I'm helping out with my classes devising night (I was supposed to perform, but family issues arrised from a member of my group, so we're doing it later) but I do like waking up to reviews, so I may update... maybe lol :P would love if you guys could starts requesting/suggesting ^.^ I'm running out of idea's :o**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: People tended to ship them when I was writing 'Now you wait just a Gloq tick' and it was a requested one :) I don't personally ship them, but hey :P and yes she's Elphaba's _half_ sister.. also Boq's. She's Nessarose's full sister though :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I love that bit! Channing just goes all out :') and yes, they're related. It was supposed to be kind of a plot twist but nobody seemed to care :P Uh, I kind of just added that because the two of them are always referred to as aunty Em and uncle Henry and not mum and dad lol. But if I had to make a reason behind it, it would be that Henry doesn't want the commitment of being a father so early in his and Emily's relationship/ he wants Dorothy to be reunited with Oscar and Melena one day (which she is, she just doesn't know they're her parents :o (well, one parent, one step parent))**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haha, if evil were genetic then Boq would surely be evil don't you think? deviance is a learnt trait, so it's the lifestyle they grew up in probably... Who says taking sociology was a waste of time? :P**

**StephWickedGirl: Hi! :D thank you :3 I'm really enjoying writing them :D but I'm running out of idea's :o and yeah, it's a compliment that you cried :D, thank you! (as long as it was about the story and not my writing :P(as in my writing style, haha!))**

"Biw!" Melena smiled sweetly "can Dothy and I please play salon with you?"

Brr sighed; ever since Glinda had started up her own salon, the girls had been obsessed with that sort of stuff. "What would this salon offer?" he asked, playing it safe.

"Ummmm" Melena began, pushing her lips together and setting her eyes to the roof in thought "We could sampoo your mane" she beamed "and, and we could make your claws shiny!"

Brr smiled down at the young girl; he could never say no to the tiny humans "They better twinkle!" he chuckled

...

Brr sat on a dining room chair, Dorothy and Melena on either side of him brushing his mane. Brr was secretly glad about this as he found it hard to brush it himself every morning. "Can we put the sampoo in now, Biw?" Dorothy asked leaning sideways to make eye contact with him

"Go for it" Brr smiled, he had decided he may like salon after all

the girls emptied pink bottles onto his head and began to massage it in. Brr began to feel extremely relaxed and in no time, he was asleep.

...

Brr woke to the sound of giggles. His eyes etched open; he knew he was in trouble as soon as he saw the triplets cheeky grins. "What did you guys do?" Brr asked, suspecting a lipstick smile smeared across his face

"We made you pretty!" Dorothy cheered

Brr narrowed his eyes "What do you mean by that?" he asked

Melena handed Brr the mirror and upon seeing his horrified expression, ran into the family room "Mummy, mummy!" she giggled "we made Brr pretty!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. I love you

**Request from The Wizard Of Wicked :) It's short, but I'm surprised I even had time to write tonight :o This one shot is just a cute moment between 'Boq' and 'Take Three' between Boq and two year old Rikla :) I will get to other requests too, but I'm tired so I'll do it tomorrow. In the mean time; don't hesitate to request even more :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I know right! my favourite relationship is Brr and the tiny humans ^.^ and done :) enjoy!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I wouldn't say Boq is evil. But he does have a strong revenge instinct **

**StephWickedGirl: Aw :3 hehe thanks! and yes tiny humans! :D**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Did you not read 'Boq'? or 'Retreat'? :o Yes; Elphaba and Boq are both related to Nessarose and Dorothy but they're not related to each other.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Hehe thanks :D Yes, definitely Fiyeraba and Oslena :D just gotta work out scenes :3**

Boq stared over the cot railing at his son, it had been two years since he was born but he still found himself gushing over how perfect he was. He remembered when he found out Glinda was pregnant. It was a shock at first; but once he got used to the idea, he was ecstatic! Rikla's curly blonde hair sat like a tiny mountain on top of his head as he slept, his emerald eyes fluttered open and as he saw his father, a wide grin spread across his face "Hey there, little guy" Boq whispered lovingly "did I wake you?"

"Nyo" Rikla smiled "I just no tired nyo more"

Boq leaned in and lifted his son into his arms, propping him on his hip "So what are you then?" he grinned "Hungry? Thirsty? Playful?"

"I'm Wikla, silly daddy" the boy giggled

"You know what else you are?" Boq began with a cheeky grin

"What?" Rikla asked, excitement filling his eyes

"Ticklish!" Boq used his free hand to tickle Rikla's side, causing him to squirm in his arms

"Nyo, daddy! stop!" Rikla giggled

"What are the magic words?" Boq asked, smiling ear to ear

"I love you!" Rikla said, launching forward and wrapping his arms around his father

Boq's hand moved from Rikla's side to his back as he welcomed his son's embrace "I love you too" he smiled

"Daddy, on second thought, I am hungwy" Rikla smiled, ending the embrace

Boq laughed at his son "How about we make you a sandwich"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Forever

**Relena wedding! :D hope you guys like this one shot! ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: 49 is the best number :P Yes! that was the one I watched :D you have a very Glinda-ry voice :D I feel bad for making her crazy now :o but yes it's the end :o idea's for a new story would be lovely, hint hint *nudge* *nudge* :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, she's crazy. But her reasons behind it was innocentish.. and yeah, I just had to add Melena's bit in there. Like, oh not much. You just nearly died and all :P**

Melena woke with a smile on her face. It was the day, today was the day. She ran out of her room and flew down the hallway, towards her sisters room. Without knocking, Melena swung the door open and ran in "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she shouted happily

Dorothy let out a groan "Mel?" she asked, lifting her head with exhaustion "what are you doing up this early?"

"It's the day!" Melena squealed, dancing out of her sisters room

Dorothy smiled sleepily, laying her head back on the pillow "It seems the impossible has happened" she chuckled, turning to face Elvira

Elvira smiled back "She's allowed to be happy" she replied "It's her wedding day"

...

Rikla woke drowsily, grinning as he saw the morning light slice through the curtain. He and the rest of the men at the palace had stayed at the Ozdust hotel for the night in preparation for the wedding. He swung his legs out of the bed and padded his way to the kitchenette area. Half a muffin sat on the counter with a note taped on top

_Rikla,_

_I'm just want to wish you good luck for today. It's not often one marries their best friend. I'll make sure to make her look amazing, not that she doesn't already. See you at the ceremony!_

_Love mum xoxo_

_(P.s. This note is attached to a muffin. If it's not, blame your uncle!)_

Fiyero had come out of his room while Rikla was reading the note "I'm sorry" he chuckled "I couldn't help myself!"

Rikla smiled, moving his eyes to his uncle "It's okay" he laughed "I'd of done the same" he finished, taking a bite of the half eaten muffin.

"So, you excited?" Fiyero asked, walking past the boy and digging his way through the small fridge

"Are you kidding me?" Rikla began, turning so that he was facing Fiyero once again "I've been waiting for this my whole life"

Fiyero stopped rummaging, pausing for a second before rising "I- I've never really said this" Fiyero began with a smile "but I'm glad she has you"

Rikla smiled widely "Really?"

"Of course! I can't imagine anybody loving and caring for her as much as you.. Well, except me of course."

"And me!" Oscar called, exiting his room "Oh don't tell me we're doing the sappy 'chick flick' stuff?" he asked, grabbing a juice box from the fridge

"Don't be like that!" Fiyero chuckled "from what I remember, you're quite into the sappy stuff"

Oscar raised an eyebrow at Fiyero "How so?"

"The first time in Kansas." Fiyero grinned wickedly "I remember a lot of tear-"

Oscar let out a loud, nervous laugh "I- I think we get the point Fiyero!"

"What's with all the noise out here?" Boq asked, rubbing his eyes

"Just wedding jitters" Rikla chuckled

...

Rikla stood at the brim of the rose petal pathway anxiously. Liir stood by his side as his best man, Oscar behind the pulpit ready to marry the two. Glinda and Elphaba sat in the front row, beaming with excitement. "Would you of ever believed" Glinda began "that one day our children would marry each other?"

Elphaba gave a soft laugh "I think I had a nightmare about it once"

Glinda laughed, jabbing her friend in the side with her elbow "Hey! you've got to admit, we've come a long way since we first met"

"Yeah" Elphaba began "you befriended an artichoke and married your stalker!" Elphaba teased

"Well, like I said; pink goes good with green" Glinda grinned "and as for Boq stalking me... how about we call it _passionate watching_"

Elphaba snorted with laughter "Passionate watching? look ho's gone all politically correct!"

The music began, silencing the two. Tandy, Elvira and Dorothy walked down the aisle one by one. They were earing coral blue dresses, their hair plaited to the side. Elphaba watched the girls walk past, each carrying different coloured roses. Elphaba remembered when Melena had told her of her idea; since different coloured roses meant different things, she decided she'd tell hers and Rikla's story through the flowers. Yellow, red, then finally white; friendship, love, then marriage. The music changed, all the guests rising from their seats. Melena appeared arm in arm with Fiyero, bare foot, hair curled and a beautiful flowing white gown. Glinda and Elphaba stole a look at Rikla. He stood in awe, his eyes telling a story no one else could understand. Melena found her way to the front of the ceremony; she and Rikla locking eyes for a few minutes, smiles planted firmly on their faces.

"Are you ready?" Rikla asked, still smiling

"More ready than I've ever been!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	11. Fuzzy

**This one-shot is what happens to Glinda after 'Jemma Thropp' and is also her POV on one of the scene's in 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' :) I got this new book the other day and I'm really keen to write a story in it. Tell me if you would like to be a character :D oh and maybe some vague story ideas for a general story would be lovely too :***

**iamgoku: I'm guessing you haven't read 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow'? lol, this one-shot is kind of what you suggested, but I technically already wrote it. Oh, Oz is on earth in my fics btw, but I get what you mean.**

**WickedNCIS: What? that's their name thingies! lol.. I know what Chenzel is :P and that's exactly what happened.. I just made it subtle I guess.**

**Elphabalover101: It is over.. and she didn't "reverse the spell" she drank the elixir to save Fiyero and changed her timeline back and brought Glinda back too.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: *Bows* why thank you :3 **

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, yeah I'm gonna leave it as it is :) I just won't look at the chapter count :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh stahp, you flatter me :3 I apologies for how bad we sound, haha! I was thinking of possibly recording myself singing Ave Maria and uploading it too, but I don't know :o**

Glinda's eyes snapped open, her vision focusing itself on a room; fifty shades of pink. She sat upright, taking everything in. After _all_ the failed spells, _all_ the faulty potions; one stomach ache and she was home. Glinda began to laugh. Quietly at first, gaining in both volume and energy. Perhaps it had all been a dream? Yes, that had to be it. The busy streets; the deathly fast, extra long carriage that somehow operated without horses... It was the only reasonable explanation. It was all a-

_Knock knock knock_

Glinda's eyes moved hastily to the door "H- hello?" she called, curious to who might be bothering her.

a small, pig-tailed girl burst through her door "Glinda!" she squealed "Oh, thank Oz you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Glinda asked, confused. Her eyes narrowed on the young girl "didn't you go back to Kansas?" she asked

Dorothy smiled "I'll take you to the hospital. I think there's some people who'd be better at explaining things"

Glinda's eyes widened with fear "Dear Oz, I've gone crazy haven't I? you're taking me to the loony bin!"

Dorothy laughed at the blonde "Not yet" she replied with a smile. She held out her hand "come on, you can trust me"

...

Glinda let out a gasp "Elphie?" she whispered, noticing her best friend laying on the hospital bed

"It's okay" Dorothy smiled "she's okay, you're the proof of that"

"Me?" Glinda asked, turning to face the child "why me?"

She saw the Wizard sitting beside Elphaba, his back to them. He turned around and smiled at Glinda "Welcome back"

Glinda narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was her father, but she still didn't trust him. Elphaba groaned, her eyes etching open "Elphie!" Glinda screamed with delight, wrapping her arms around her friend

"Glinda!" she heard Elphaba reply. She began to sob, tightening the embrace.

"How are you still alive?" Glinda asked as they seperated from the hug, acting as if she hadn't known she had faked her death prior "I saw you die" she looked to the Wizard "and what in Oz are you doing with the Wiza-"

"Oscar." said sharply, cutting Glinda off

"What?"

"His name's Oscar" Elphaba repeated, still lacking any explanation.

Glinda looked at the Wiz- Oscar then moved her eyes back to Elphaba, a look of utter confusion occupying her face "I think we're going to have to explain a few things to her, Fae" she heard behind her, her head snapping around to meet the owner of the familiar voice.

Elphaba jumped from her bed and ran into the man's arms "Fiyero!" she screamed in delight, crying tears of joy into his chest

"Shhh, it's okay" Fiyero whispered, stroking Elphaba's long raven hair "I'm okay"

Glinda stood awkwardly, watching the couple in their embrace. Elphaba spotted Glinda's awkward stare and seperated from the hug "Uh, yes. We have a lot to explain" Elphaba began

Glinda smiled "So do I"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	12. Tiny Humans

**I do apologies for the quality of this! To be fair though, it's nearly 2am! If any of you guys are interested in reading 'No passing on lover's lane' (an original piece of mine) then I should be uploading the first chapter tomorrow sometime on FictionPress (It doesn't let you publish anything for twelve hours :() I don't know if I'll be updating this tomorrow because I'm busy and then I'll probably be drunk and a drunk update may not be wise :P So anywho, this is just tiny human cuteness, primarily around and on the triplets fifth birthday :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Really? :o thanks! you are good! let it be done! you have to go read my one now since you're in it ;) well.. kind of haha**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I suppose, haha**

**Broadwaygirl21: Not the catfishes! :O hehe**

"I still can't believe it" Elphaba began, staring at the photo album in front of her "it feels like just yesterday, they were learning how to walk"

Fiyero let out a soft laugh "They do say time flies when you're having fun" he smiled "and the they've definitely provided us with that." he leaned over Elphaba's shoulder and lay his finger onto one of the photograph's "remember that?" he asked "Liir was so distraught that we wouldn't let him bring the stick home, telling us the beach would eat it."

Elphaba laughed "Then dad made us get a general assessment done on him, because he was worried he wasn't quite _there_" she flipped the page revealing more photo's "what about this one?" she began, bursting into more laughter "I took this after she announced to everybody at that café that her daddy had a small peanut... she was very proud of herself."

Fiyero's cheeks began to glow red "That wasn't funny" he grumbled "I happen to have quite a large peanut."

Elphaba laughed "You know she didn't mean _that_" she moved her hand to the page and got ready to flip the page when they heard Rikla crying

Fiyero moved his hand to his face "Sweet Oz! I swear that child complains more than his mother!"

Elphaba chuckled "Well, his mother is out and we have to look after him. I do believe it's your turn"

"No, it's yours!" Fiyero argued

"I went last time!"

"Yeah, but when I went the time before, I had to change his diaper."

"And?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow

"_And_ that was like a number _three!_"

The crying suddenly stopped. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other in panic before racing to the nursery. They got to the door and skidded to a stop.

"Hi little Rikla" Melena smiled, peering through the bars of the cot "I'm your cousin Melena! don't cry, nothing's going to hurt you, I promise! and if they do I'll beat them up!" Melena attempted a karate kick that resulted in her falling over. Rikla laughed "Hey! that's not funny" Melena began in a playful tone "you're mean!"

Elphaba smiled "isn't she adorable?"

"She reminds me of her mother" Fiyero replied

...

"Are you excited for your big party?" Glinda asked the triplets, dusting at Dorothy's nose

"Yeah! we get to be big kids!" Liir cheered

"And- and we'll go to school and have lots of friends!" Melena added, beaming

Brr walked into the room "How are my tiny humans going?" he asked with a wide grin

"We're not tiny anymore Brr!" Liir grinned "we're big kids now!"

Brr's eyes grew sad and his bottom lip began to quiver "W- what?"

"Uh, I think Liir's just really excited to be going to school on Monday" Glinda interjected "they'll always be your tiny humans, right kids?"

The triplets recognized their Aunts tone of voice and began nodding vigorously without hesitation. Brr breathed a sigh of relief "Thank Oz! I was a bit worried"

...

Glinda and Elphaba brought out the triplet's birthday cake, having to hold a side of the plate each. Elphaba and Fiyero had allowed the triplets to invite ten people each, meaning now there was a lot of mouths to feed. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" Fiyero sang as the girls entered, starting everybody off "happy birthday to Melena Dorothy and Liir! Happy birthday to you!"

"Hip hip!" Oscar called out

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Which one of you wants to cut the first slice of their layer?" Boq asked, proud of his design

"What are you doing?" Melena asked "three cheers is for one birthday! you have to do it two more times!"

The adults all looked at each other with exasperated looks. Oscar took a deep breath in "Hip hip!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	13. Dreams

**I'm not even going to apologies for the length anymore, just assume that there's a reason to it being short (which there is). I'm sorry for no updating last night, but seriously; you would not have wanted to read it, I was pretty off my face ^.^. My house got robbed last night :o We think it was somebody from the party given the circumstances which is scary D: I don't think they came into my room... scary if they did.**

**Broadwaygirl21: I think she's a lot of peoples favourite ^.^ she's definitely the most opinionated hehe**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Really? lol, I thought it wasn't very good but yay :D and yeah, I had to make baby Relena ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: No drunk chapter! I'm proud :D Aw thanks :3 I really wanted to write Brr in again and I wanted baby Relena because Relena is adorable :3 hehehe look at me, going gaga over my own characters :P**

Boq walked down the street, kicking a stone. He was on his way home from school. That's what the Ozfornage had become to him, a home. Nobody else wanted him in their own. Next year though, Boq would be sixteen and legally able to leave the institution. He was already the oldest there, everyone else from his age group had already been adopted long ago. He hadn't gone one day here without wondering what his real parents were like, why they dumped him on the steps like he was garbage. He'd walk the streets, picking out random people and coming up with stories to why they would do it. Coming up with situation after situation, hoping one day he'd pick the right business man or the right weather woman; maybe one day he'd be stopped on the street by a couple, recognizing their long lost child. Thunder erupted through the sky, causing Boq to snap out of his day dream. He looked up and noticed he had managed to already make his way to the old building. There was a letter missing on the sign, it was now spelling out _'__Ozfor age' _reminding Boq of his current situation. He took a deep breath in and walked quickly to the door, desperate to get inside before it started to rain.

...

Boq lay on his bed, staring up at the mattress above him. Being the oldest didn't mean you couldn't be bullied out of top bunk. Boq began to day dream about a girl in his class; She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, short blonde curls which just framed her face, seemingly permanently pink glossed lips and eyes that just popped. He had managed the courage to talk to her once, disguising it as asking for help on a math question that he already knew the answer to. She had kept calling him Biq and she had gotten the answer wrong, but Boq didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Galinda Upland knew he existed. He sighed and rolled to his side, a smile finding its way on to his lips. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, he could be with her in his dreams.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	14. Scan

**This is very short, I'm also very tired! This one shot is when Glinda was pregnant with Rikla**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yeah, just some general things.. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm sorry, here's a feel good chaprter**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yes! lol and yeah, Gloq.. Bessa is Boq and Nessa )**

"Aunty Glina, why are you getting fat?" Melena asked, poking at Glinda's stomach

"That's what happens when a woman is pregnant, sweety" Glinda giggled "and we tend to use the term radiant"

Melena's head cocked to one side "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" she asked with curiosity

"I don't know yet" Glinda replied, smiling "I go for a scan on Tuesday to find out"

Melena grinned widely "I hope it's a girl so that Dorothy and I have somebody to play with!" she beamed

"What about Liir?" Glinda asked

"Liir can't play girl games!" Melena replied with a huff "he has his own toys!"

Glinda laughed at the innocence of the young girls mind, Oscar walking into the room. "How are we all?" he asked

"We're great, thanks" Glinda grinned

Melena looked into Oscar's eyes a while before speaking "Granddad, you look very _radiant_ today."

...

Boq gripped Glinda's hand in the doctors office, neither of the two were exactly fond of the room. "I hear a steady heart beat!" the doctor said with a smile. "You seem to have a very healthy, beautiful baby boy."

Glinda placed her hand on her heart "I'm gonna have my own little soldier" she cooed

"Fiyero and I can teach him Oz-ball" Boq said with a proud smile "although, it'll be mainly Fiyero teaching him."

"What should we name him?" Glinda asked, beaming from ear to ear.

Boq kissed his wife's forehead, "We have plenty of time to work that out" Boq laughed

**Don't forget to review xo**


	15. Afraid

**Okay, so I did this really quickly and it's my first attempt at a show type song so bear with!  
****I thought a Melena Skarr musical number would be pretty cool, so yeah, that's what this one-shot is :D  
****Whoever guesses where this song fits wins :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha, maybe :) and I'm not doing two stories technically because 'Secrets' was like a one shot thingy.. it was my short story for English and I couldn't take it further without magic**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haha, glad you liked the chapter ^.^ I just had to add radiant Oscar **

**StephWickedGirl: I love reading your reviews when it's continuous :P**

**Broadwaygirl21: She may be Biromantic? haha. I'm glad you liked Oscar's radiance ;) I just had to! :P**

What's going on?  
This is not right  
I can't remember past that cold lonely night  
The tears in his eyes  
They kept me awake  
Forgiving that jerk was my biggest mistake

It's too long  
It's too late  
Can't go back  
Yeah, it's too far  
and I'm afraid  
To follow my heart  
Too long  
Too late  
Too far  
and I'm afraid

Staring at my reflection  
What have I become?  
The perfect definition  
of a hopeless circumstance  
His tender voice  
His gentle touch  
Take me back!

It's too long  
It's too late  
Can't go back  
Yeah, it's too far  
and I'm afraid  
To follow my heart  
Too long  
Too late  
Too far  
and I'm afraid

My one true love  
Where is he now?  
He has my heart  
Where is he now?  
I feel like there's a hand on my throat  
It's holding me down and won't let go

It's too long  
It's too late  
Can't go back  
Yeah, it's too far  
and I'm afraid  
To follow my heart  
Too long  
Too late  
Too far  
and I'm afraid

Too long?  
Too late?  
Too far?

I'll get out of here  
Just you wait.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	16. Hard decisions

**Wow! this is ridiculously short! To be fair, it was only one scene thingy I was allowed to work with. This one shot is Oscar and Melena deciding on what to do in 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' when Fiyero's in hospital. Ugh, I have a devising assessment tomorrow D: wish me luck, I _will_ need it! The guy I like (that I thought I was over until today) played footsie with me in English and I was able to get a photo :P (I was on my phone and it was under the table already)**

**Broadwaygirl21: I did indeed :D thank you!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I can't write music for things, I know how to read notes off sheet music but nothing else. I have a tune though.. I could sing it? and thanks by the way :3 **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh my Oz! you're so lucky! how did the situation surrounding it happen? and I'm glad you liked the song ^.^ I love getting positive feedback on them :D**

**Spiritwarrior27: Both of their fathers are Frex...**

"No, Mel, she can't!" Oscar pleaded "I already lost you once"

"Would you rather her loose everyone she loves?" Melena replied hastily

"She loves you, she'll still have you!"

"She learned to live without me since she was two." she reminded him

"I didn't!" Oscar cried, turning so Melena wouldn't see his tears

"Oh, Oscar" Melena began, walking up behind him "I know it's ha-"

"It's fine" he interjected, standing upright "I- I'll go tell her the plan"

"Oscar!" Melena called, grabbing his arm

"What?" he asked, turning

Melena lay a kiss on to his lips "I love you, remember that." she whispered

Oscar looked down, a tear finding it's way down his cheek. He nodded, trying to stay calm "I- I love you too" he replied "more than you could ever imagine"

The pair embraced, neither wanting to let go of the other. This was their final goodbye.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	17. Fluff

**This is just general ship fluff. I'm sorry if it lessens in quality towards the end, it's nearly 5am and I'm tired :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw cute! you probably made his day! :D and yes, footsie. Haha, I don't think he likes me because... I don't know, I never get guys to like me no matter how obvious it seems.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Everybody seems to be responding to the footsies thing :P lol! and I'm sorry for the feels I unleashed in the previous one shot :o**

**Elphaba'sgirl: They are, aren't they! :o**

_**Fiyeraba**_

Elphaba sat in an arm chair, reading her book. Fiyero had gone out fishing with Oscar and Boq. She turned the book eagerly, the plot line of her book coming to a climax. As she turned the page, she spied a note tucked inside. She pulled it out and examined it;

_Fae,_

_So sorry to disturb your reading. You can kill me for it when I get home.  
I want to play a little game, *insert Jigsaw face here*. It'll be a little treasure  
__hunt! Clue #1: Some __call it beauty, others say it's torture. A garden of sorts,  
but also a gas chamber._

With clues like these, Elphaba would find whatever Fiyero had hidden in no time! Elphaba climbed the stairs, turning the doorknob to Glinda's dressing room. Just as Elphaba thought, there was another note sitting on the dressing table;

_Clue #2: A white mist fills the air, a horrible smell some cannot bear.  
__Sometimes you get clean other times dirty ;)_

_P.s I knew you'd figure that clue out easily._

There were only two rooms Elphaba could think of that harbored 'white mists'; the bathroom and the kitchen when Oscar cooked... that would bode well to the 'horrible smell'. Elphaba made her way to the bathroom, over analysing the last part of the note. How could you get dirty in the- oh...

_Clue #3: It's large and pink, but not what you think. It sits in a large room and is used twice a day._

Elphaba thought momentarily; Fiyero said pink and when Elphaba thought pink, she thought Glinda. What was pink and didn't belong to Glinda? She got it! Dorothy's bed! she ran to the young girls room, swinging the door open eagerly

"Elphie, what are you-" Elphaba lifted the end of the mattress "Elphie, what in Oz?"

"I'm looking for a note" Elphaba began, her tone frantic

"Uh, is it the one Fifi told me to give you?" Dorothy asked, pulling out a folded piece of paper

Elphaba snatched the piece of paper;

_Clue #4: This is the last clue, just to play with your OCD ;) Your prize sits outside, in front of a slab of wood.  
It's tall and it's green and functions as it should._

Elphaba looked down at herself; she was tall, she was green... Elphaba suddenly got it, running to the main door of the Emerald palace. As she swung the door open, she spotted a large bouquet of poppies. She picked them up, spying a note on them;

_Begins with L, ends with E, it's what you receive from me.  
__I'll give you a hint. I love you Elphaba Tiggular._

**_Gloq_**

"Can I take it off now?" Glinda asked impatiently

"Nearly" Boq replied, grinning ear to ear. He lead his wife into a newly built room in the castle and removed her blindfold "Ta da!" he smiled, referring to the newly decorated room

Glinda teared up "It's beautiful!" she blubbered "perfect for our little baby boy!" she lay her hand on her stomach

"Come look at this!" Boq smiled, moving to the cot "Elphaba made this for him"

Glinda looked up, spotting a mobile full off witch hats and broomsticks. She let out a tearful chuckle "How kind" she joked, pushing the objects around in their desired path.

"I saved the best for last" Boq grinned "look up!"

Glinda looked up, a giant painting of a map of Oz now in her sight "Boq, how did you?" she began

"I did it myself" he smiled "D- do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Glinda asked "I love it!" she leaped forward, embracing in a passionate kiss with the munchkin.

_**Oslena**_

"I still can't believe you're back!" Oscar smiled lovingly at Melena

"Neither can I" Melena chuckled "it seems the universe wants us together"

Oscar grinned "It seems so."

Melena smiled shyly "Did I miss anything too big? Y'know, except watching my girls grow up?"

Oscar looked at Melena sadly, realizing how much pain she must be going through "Uh, well, Frex is finally dead!" he said in a cheerful voice

Melena chuckled "Thank Oz! maybe we can actually be together this time."

Oscar smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him "I'm in if you are!"

Melena smiled back "Forever and always." she leaned forward and laid her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

_**Fressa**_

Nessa looked at Frex, all cuddled up with Melena. She hated seeing the two of them together. Melena didn't even love him, not really. She saw Frex pick up some grapes and dangle them above Melena, she sat up slightly to grab one with her mouth, only for Frex to pull them higher. Melena laughed playfully as Frex placed a grape in his mouth. The two kissed, a sight nobody wanted to see.

...

Frex and Nessa were study partners in History and were working on a project in Nessa's dorm.

"Hey, Ness. Can you come help me out?" Frex asked across the room

Nessa sighed, quickly finishing off a piece of the project and sitting next to Frex "What's this?" she asked

"A jewler, I- uh, I'm going to ask Melena to marry me" Frex said with an awkward smile

"Oh!" Nessa began, trying to hide how upset this made her "s- so soon?"

Frex looked to the floor "Uh, Melena doesn't believe in premarital sex" he said, awkwardly yet bluntly.

"Oh..." Nessa replied "I, uh- If it helps, I do." she couldn't believe she just said that!

Frex looked at her, his eyes moving along her body. Nessa began to panic, thinking he would be disgusted by her remark. Instead, he launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground in a passionate kiss. He began to unbutton her blouse.

_**Relena**_

Glinda pulled the triplets aside "Could you kids do me a favour and look after Rikla for me today?" she asked "He's nervous about his first day of school and I don't want anybody picking on him."

Melena, Dorothy and Liir all nodded, smiles on their faces "We'll make sure nobody is mean to him aunty!" Melena grinned.

"Thank you!" Glinda smiled, wrapping the three children in an embrace "How about we head off now, hmm?"

"Okay!" they said in unison.

...

Rikla ran into the first year class, bursting with excitement. He ran up to a boy his age and stretched out his arm "Hi, my name's Rikla!" he grinned

The boy looked down at his hand and then up at him with a smug grin "What kind of name is that?" he snorted "and get your hand away from me!" he walked away from Rikla, joining a group of boys who were colouring.

Rikla didn't know he was allowed to colour here! He _loved_ colouring. He skipped over and sat between two boys "Hi, I'm Rikla!" he grinned, not loosing his enthusiasm

"I thought I told you to get lost, dweeb!" the boy Rikla had met earlier said snidely

Rikla pouted out his bottom lip "That's not very nice" he whined

"Your face isn't very nice!" the boy replied, sending Rikla into a pit of tears.

He rushed out of the classroom and made his way to the year 4 classroom. He burst through the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Rik, what's wrong?" Melena asked, leaving her seat and tending to the small boy

"A boy in my class is picking on me" he wept

Melena's eyes narrowed "Oh really..." she walked out of the classroom, Rikla's hand in hers. "I heard somebody was being mean to my little cousin?" Melena began, storming into the classroom

The boys eyes widened with fear as he saw Melena gripping on to Rikla's hand. Rikla pointed to the boy and Melena walked over to him.

"This is your fist warning" she whispered harshly "if you ever bully my cousin again, there'll be hell to pay!"

_**Elthy**_

Dorothy and Elvira were in the kitchen making brownies for the school's bake sale. They had just finished putting the last batch in the oven.

"Y'know what the best part about baking is?" Dorothy asked "licking the bowl" she ran her finger along the brim of the bowl and stuck it in her mouth.

Elvira swiped some batter from her bowl on to her finger and dabbed it on Dorothy's nose "Batter fights are pretty fun too!" she giggled, licking the remainder of the batter from her finger

Dorothy grinned at her girlfriend "You're gonna pay for that!" she said, grabbing a handful of flour and tossing it at her

Elvira grabbed the Cocoa and did the same. Soon the two were throwing all types of ingredients at each other; Eggs, butter, chocolate chips... the kitchen was a mess!

The two fell to the floor, their faces covered in all kinds of gunk. Dorothy smiled, looking into Elvira's eyes "Y'know what?"

"What?"

"You're so Oz-dammed beautiful!" she said, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

_**Landy**_

"So, it's Parl humbo sarla?" Liir asked, not understanding how to pronounce the words in the spell he was trying to cast

Tandy sighed "No, it's Parlé humbor sarlum"

"Isn't that what I said?" Liir asked

Tandy raised her hands "That's it, I give up. I can't be your tutor anymore, you're too dumb!"

Liir lay his hand on his chest, acting severely hurt "You wound me!"

Tandy grinned "You wound my brain!"

Liir laughed "Well, as long as I'm not too dumb to be your boyfriend."

Tandy smiled lovingly at him "Of course not! I like my men dumb, makes me feel superior!"

Liir laughed and tackled her to the ground "Still feel superior?" he asked, his lips inches from hers

Tandy's eyes moved to meet his "I'm feeling something" she said before the two leaned in for a kiss.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	18. Don't go

**Another song, yay! :D I hope you guys like this as much as the previous one :D this is a song I thought Oscar might sing while he's in his balloon, leaving Oz, right after Melena tells him she loves Frex.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Feeling sorry for Morrible? :O Wow! **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Glad you liked it :D The Gloq one is pretty adorable ^.^**

How could you leave like that?  
How could you play me so well?  
Did you really love him all along  
Was I just your show and tell?  
My love for you is true  
I guess it is not returned  
I'll think again before reaching out  
I don't want my hands getting burned

Why do I still love you,  
after you hurt me so?  
Why don't I hate you?  
Deep inside, did I always know?  
A girl like you  
Could never be mine  
But I'll still fall for you  
Time after time after time

All the memories  
Were they merely an act?  
His vile words against you  
A well planned tact?  
I need some answers quickly  
I can't go on like this  
I don't think I can live  
Without your gentle kiss

Why do I still love you,  
after you hurt me so?  
Why don't I hate you?  
Deep inside, did I always know?  
A girl like you  
Could never be mine  
But I'll still fall for you  
Time after time after time

How can I be so low,  
When I'm so high?  
How could you let me go,  
When I tried, I tried, I tried!

Why do I still love you,  
after you hurt me so?  
Why don't I hate you?  
Deep inside, did I always know?  
A girl like you  
Could never be mine  
But I'll still fall for you  
Time after time after time

Time after time after time  
Time after time after time  
Time after time after time

Time after time.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	19. Don't look down

**So, this idea kind of just came to me :) Dorothy and Glinda steal Elphaba's broom stick at some point in 'The Flower Girl' series, and take it for a joy ride :D. I forgot to mention this in my last update, although I told 'The Wizard Of Wicked', but I got a couple of messages on Fictionpress the other day. One was asking me to be a part of a new writing site that's in it's final Beta stages 'cause the guy who is making the site really liked my stories and the other was asking permission to translate one of my stories ('Love at first sight') into Chinese for a University assignment of theirs :D I've been on a real buzz after receiving these and just thought I'd share ^.^... By the way, you guys should go check out my stories on my Fictionpress account since you're so amazing and I'm a still quite new to that site :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah you did, but it's okay :D glad you like it.. is it sad that I forget the tune after posting it? I sit there the next day and I'm like trying to sing it but it doesn't work :P**

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, I love how you added the 'except for Frex' ^.^ Uh, it was Oscar singing it about Melena after the end of 'Dear Old Shiz' on his way back to Kansas... I stated that :o**

Dorothy gripped Glinda's waist "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" she asked, yelling to compete with the roaring wind.

Glinda performed another back flip, causing Dorothy to scream "Of course I do!" she laughed.

A series of events, in which the girls couldn't recall, had lead to the two of them stealing Elphaba's broom and going for a joy ride. A flock of birds soared towards them, causing Glinda to make a sharp turn.

Dorothy screamed, having slipped off, now clinging to the handle. "Glinda, help me." she screamed "I can't hold on for much longer."

"Oh, Oz..." Glinda began. She took her hands away from the broom, causing it to jerk. Dorothy screamed again as Glinda moved her hands back on. "Just, hold on okay!" she replied "I'll fly us back to the castle as quick as I can. Just- don't look down!"

"Don't say that!" Dorothy responded in a fearful voice "You know I'm too curious for my own good!" she tried to keep her eyes upwards, her curiosity eventually winning over. She squealed, flaying her feet about.

"Stop it!" Glinda called "You're making the broom go wonky!"

Dorothy began to cry, the cool wind on her face turning her tears icy. "Glinda, my hands are slipping she called."

Glinda looked down at the young girl with panic "Just keep holding on! We're almost there!"

One hand fell from the broom stick "Glinda!" she screamed, her body swinging so that she was now forced to look down

Glinda's heart was racing "Just a little further!"

Dorothy's other hand slipped, sending her falling to the ground with a scream. She landed on the balcony of the castle's ballroom, knocked unconscious on impact. Elphaba, who had witnessed the whole thing, ran over to her.

Glinda landed shortly after, running over to the small girl "Elphie, how did you-"

"I heard you and Dorothy sneaking around my room. I'm a light sleeper, remember." Elphaba snapped "And if I hadn't woken then, all the screaming definitely would of done it!" her expression changed as she looked down at the injured Dorothy "You know, there's a reason I don't let anybody else use the broom!"

A tear rolled down Glinda's cheek as her eyes lay on Dorothy, lying in Elphaba's arms "I'm sorry." she cried

"You can apologies later!" Elphaba replied "we need to get her to the hospital, now!"

...

Dorothy groaned, her eyes opening. As her vision cleared, she saw a mass of blonde hair slumped on the bed beside her. "Glin?" she said, laying her hand on her shoulder.

Glinda's head snapped up, "Dorothy! you're awake!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Dorothy attempted to sit up, "What happened? Why am I-"

"No, no, no! lay back down!" Glinda said in a panicked voice "The doctor said you're not to move too much until you get an xray."

Dorothy's eyes filled with panic "An xray? Glinda, what happened to me?"

Glinda looked at the girl, worried. "You can't remember? Oz, that's not good. That's never good..."

"Glin!" Dorothy shouted impatiently

Glinda sighed, turning back to the younger girl "You and I took Elphie's broom on a joy ride and you fell off." she replied, tears building up in her eyes "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault." she sobbed "If I hadn't been showing off, I-"

"Hey, hey. Glin, it's not you're fault." Dorothy replied "You weren't to know this would happen."

"She's right." Elphaba's voice came from the doorway "It's not you're fault. I'm sorry for snapping earlier." she walked in and sat on the chair beside Glinda "but how about we agree, no more joyrides on the broom, hmm?"

Glinda's eyes widened "Deal!" she replied, wasting no time.

Dorothy nodded "Diddo!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	20. Come back

**Elphaba singing about Dorothy's death. Have a longer One shot I'm working on, but this will do for now.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You can't really just predict that kind of thing though.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Was that reference because of your Aladin camp? :P**

**Broadwaygirl21: You really don't like Dorothy do you?**

Why did you have to leave?  
Why did you have to go?  
Why did you leave so suddenly?  
I guess I'll never know  
Your skin so cold and white  
Though your heart was always warm  
You may have lost the fight  
But you helped us win the war

Why can't you just come back?  
Perform one more miracle  
Why can't you raise from the dead  
Save me from hysteria  
And why can't you be here?  
That's all I ask from you  
Why is the world so unfair  
To separate me from you

My memory's in tact  
of a warmer, gentler time  
and though you may not be here  
You're still in my mind  
I still see your face  
Smiling at me  
Your bright eyes that could see  
The good in everything

Why can't you just come back?  
Perform one more miracle  
Why can't you raise from the dead  
Save me from hysteria  
And why can't you be here?  
That's all I ask from you  
Why is the world so unfair  
To separate me from you

Calling the angels  
To get this message to you  
Telling the angels  
How much I love you  
And I don't know  
what will happen now  
whatever comes next  
I know you showed me how to love

Why can't you just come back?  
Perform one more miracle  
Why can't you raise from the dead  
Save me from hysteria  
And why can't you be here?  
That's all I ask from you  
Why is the world so unfair  
Why is the world so unfair  
Why is the world so unfair

To separate me from you

**Don't forget to review xo**


	21. Emily

**This is short because I wanted to update but couldn't think of an idea. This one shot is one scene and is Oscar and Emily talking after she is arrested.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, smooth :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Glad you liked it :D**

For a long time, there was only silence. Neither of the two knowing what to say. Oscar had his head in his hand, a vacant look occupying his face. Emily was looking down at her shoes, her expression awkward and ashamed.

"Why did you do it, Em?" Oscar asked, disturbing the silence. "What went on in your head to make you think it was perfectly acceptable to sacrifice two children."

Emily's eyes were now locked on Oscar. "Love." Is all she replied with

"Em, we all deal with the grief of loosing a loved one. But that doesn't mean you can go and kill two innocent people in hopes that you can have them back."

Emily's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." she wept.

Oscar looked at his sister with pity. That was one thing that he recognised he was lucky for. Closure. "Well, Em. They're listening now." he said softly.

She nodded her head, blinking back a few tears. She raised her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." she began "I want you two to know that I love you and- goodbye, I suppose." She looked back down, wiping a tear from under her eye.

"They were both amazing woman." Oscar replied with a smile "They knew you cared for them and I know that they love you too."

Emily broke down in tears, wrapping her arms around her brother. "All I need is your love and your forgiveness." she weeped

Oscar rested his chin on her head "Oh, Em. You should know by now that I can't stay angry at you."

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
